The Vow - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Nous sommes-nous s'est déjà rencontré auparavant ? Taehyung regarda Jungkook. Ce dernier sentit une boule le long de sa gorge et il s'obligea à avaler. Taehyung était là. Juste à un bras. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le ( _possible *.*_ ) couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **The Vow** par _cafelatae9597_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue :**

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci, où l'obscurité de la nuit était trop confortable, quand le silence le berçait, c'était là où Jungkook pouvait oublier la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Regardant à travers les murs lointains, Jungkook pouvait distinguer les légers traits de peinture qui les traversaient. Les lignes délicates affichées dans de larges tableaux que Taehyung peignait avec concentration et soin. Jungkook savait que c'était un acte masochiste lorsqu'il décida de ne pas peindre les murs en blanc comme avant, parce que chaque couleur, chaque tâche de peinture dans son appartement criait Taehyung. Ressentait comme Taehyung. Tellement Taehyung.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là, quand le silence de la nuit, quand toute la ville décida de dormir, où Jungkook pouvait entendre son cœur se briser à nouveau lorsque la vue du sourire chaleureux apparut derrière ses cils. Jungkook se recroquevilla en étreignant l'oreiller qui sentait encore Taehyung, espérant que le sommeil l'emportait bientôt. Priant silencieusement qu'assez tôt, il pourrait se forcer à accepter la réalité que Taehyung soit parti. Qu'il ne reviendra pas et que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes sans Taehyung.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Les nuages gris en colère planaient dans le ciel, indiquant la pluie qui allait venir. Jungkook resserra sa veste en poursuivant sa marche en espérant que Mère Nature aurait pitié de lui afin de ne pas laisser la pluie tomber avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Heureusement, Jungkook se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment à quelques pâtés de rues de chez lui et ouvrit les portes. Ses collègues tatoueurs étaient assis là, soit en train de dessiner sur leurs cahiers, soit en train de faire défiler paresseusement leurs téléphones. Jungkook prit place dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce alors qu'il plaçait son sac sur sa chaise. Yoongi, un autre artiste, mit une tasse de café sur sa table. Jungkook hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant de siroter la boisson chaude, la laissant apaiser sa gorge froide jusqu'à son estomac.

« Dure journée ? » Demanda Yoongi, alors qu'il commençait à griffonner des lignes sur son bloc-notes. L'homme plus âgé n'était pas seulement un tatouer, Jungkook avait appris de lui depuis qu'ils étaient amis à l'université. Jungkook venait de commencer son activité de tatouage il y avait deux ans. Min Yoongi aimait aussi écrire des paroles chaque fois que l'inspiration le frappait. Jungkook pouvait le désigner comme un génie lyrique, mais l'aîné l'avait juste balayé avec des commentaires sarcastiques, ne voulant pas offenser le plus jeune, mais Jungkook le savait déjà.

« Ouais. La météo est une salope ces derniers temps et tu sais combien je déteste quand il pleut », soupira Jungkook, complètement épuisé bien qu'il soit encore tôt le matin. Yoongi hocha la tête distraitement, l'esprit probablement trop absorbé par l'écriture d'une autre mélodie inachevée.

Jungkook en avait assez pour ne pas déranger le plus âgé, alors il continua son propre travail. Sketchpad ouvert, des stylos de différentes couleurs étalés soigneusement sur son bureau. Il devrait commencer à faire ce design qu'un client n'arrêtait pas de réclamer, mais le concept était trop complexe pour lui. Il était un tatouer, destiné à tracer des lignes sur le corps des gens, pas un philosophe ou un psychologue qui voulait déchiffrer la complexité du fonctionnement de l'esprit humain. Parce que ce que le client attendait de lui, c'était un design qui pouvait "faire ressentir des émotions aux gens quand ils le voient".

Jungkook jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale au-dessus de leur porte. 11h35. Il était presque midi, mais il n'y avait pas de clients. Pas que Jungkook s'attendait à en avoir un, puisque qui voudrait tâcher leur corps avec de l'encre ? Dès le début, il savait qu'avoir ce genre d'entreprise serait difficile, mais il le voulait. C'était sa passion. Et il préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans passion.

Avant que l'horloge ne sonne à midi, la porte s'ouvrit. Jungkook leva la tête de son dessin actuel quand il rencontra deux yeux bruns innocents. Jungkook fixa ses yeux sur la personne, étudiant l'homme devant lui. Yoongi s'éclaircit la gorge pour perturber Jungkook et lui rappeler qu'un client se tenait devant lui. Jungkook sortit de sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il fit signe au client potentiel de s'asseoir à sa table. Jungkook réalisa tardivement la couleur trop brillante des cheveux de l'homme. Orange. Avant que Jungkook ne puisse demander au client ce qu'il voulait, la tête orange lui donna un papier plié. Il haussa un sourcil en guise de question, mais l'homme l'encouragea à ouvrir le papier.

Une photo détaillée d'un oiseau se reposait sur la feuille innocente. Jungkook ne savait rien des différentes espèces d'oiseaux existantes, mais le dessin était si explicitement dessiné et ombré que Jungkook scanna les plumes avec son doigt. Traçant les lignes et les ombres légèrement. Puis il leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme qui le regardait, les yeux si innocents et pourtant pleins d'hilarité.

« Vous voulez que j'utilise ça pour votre tatouage ? » Jungkook demanda tranquillement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait silencieusement, mais il en ressentait le besoin lorsqu'il attendait la réponse de l'homme.

« Ouais. » L'homme prit enfin la parole et Jungkook ne manqua pas la profondeur de la voix de la tête orange.

Jungkook détourna d'abord son attention du regard lourd de l'homme, trop étourdi pour réfléchir à sa décision. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil au dessin avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'est trop ? Ne vous méprenez pas. Cette conception est trop bonne. Et c'est peut-être le problème parce que j'ai trouvé ça trop délicat. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. » Jungkook parla comme si tout l'air était aspiré de ses poumons. Il était surpris de sa décision parce que, tout d'abord, il ne refusait aucun des dessins de ses clients. Il pouvait dessiner n'importe quoi, simple ou complexe. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Mais ce dessin sur le papier qu'il tenait, c'était comme s'il y avait plus qu'une simple esquisse aléatoire. Il sentit que le papier devenait soudainement trop lourd, alors il le rendit au propriétaire.

Mais l'homme secoua la tête. Jungkook était prêt à crier sur son incompétence, mais l'homme lui sourit chaleureusement. Jungkook fut surpris par la réaction du client.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends », l'homme se leva pour partir, mais avant de le faire, il regarda à nouveau Jungkook, « mais si vous changez d'avis, s'il vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir. » Et puis il partit.

Jungkook fut trop choqué pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, la main tenant toujours le papier. Il le regarda à nouveau avant de le plier et de le glisser sous sa table.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

C'était une semaine après quand Jungkook retrouva le papier. Il ne voulait pas le regarder à nouveau, mais à chaque fois qu'il tenait le dessin, il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il était destiné à l'encrer dans le corps de l'homme. Jungkook le replia lorsqu'il remarqua une petite note au bas du papier. C'était un numéro. Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit, mais Jungkook conclu que c'était peut-être le numéro de l'homme.

« Allez, Jungkook. Ce n'est pas toi de refuser une offre. Et je te dis que le design est soigné », déclara Yoongi un jour où ils avaient tous les deux décidé de déjeuner à l'extérieur. Jungkook soupira avant de mâcher son hamburger. Encore une fois pour la centième fois ce jour-là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au design délicat et au propriétaire bizarre.

Jungkook ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer à Yoongi pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et le plus âgé hocha simplement la tête, comprenant comment le jeune homme pensait. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer même sans utiliser de mots. Et ils avaient tous les deux admis que parler les épuisait le plus.

Une autre semaine s'écoula et Jungkook regardait encore une fois le dessin, mais maintenant son doigt traçait les chiffres écrits avec netteté au coin de la feuille. Il envisageait d'appeler ou non l'homme. Il voulait faire ce tatouage, mais il voulait d'abord demander quelque chose à l'homme. Alors, il tapa les chiffres, en espérant que c'était bien le numéro de l'homme. Il y avait une tonalité au téléphone. Une autre tonalité. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

« Allô ? » Et voilà, la voix profonde entendue par Jungkook il y avait deux semaines. Maintenant que Jungkook confirmait que c'était le numéro de l'homme, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Euh … ouais. C'est Jungkook. Je veux dire, le tatoueur à qui vous avez donné votre dessin ? » Jungkook se demanda pourquoi il se sentait trop nerveux tout d'un coup.

Il y avait une pause de l'autre côté de la ligne et puis, « Oh ouais ! Merci d'avoir appelé, Jungkook-ssi. Je, euh, attends une minute, d'accord ? » La voix de l'homme était encore basse, mais elle semblait légère dans les oreilles de Jungkook. Mais ensuite, il entendit un accident de l'autre côté et la ligne se coupa.

« Euh, bonjour ? » Jungkook regarda son téléphone.

Un message apparut. C'était de l'homme.

 **Désolé que la ligne ait coupée. Je suis content que tu aies appelé. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler davantage pendant le déjeuner ? Et je m'appelle Kim Taehyung, au fait. :)**

Jungkook lit le message encore et encore. Déjeuner. C'était la première fois qu'un client lui demandait de déjeuner juste pour discuter de tatouages. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un autre message arriva.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui régale.**

Jungkook accepta et une semaine plus tard, par un froid samedi midi, il se retrouva dans un restaurant chic avec son client, Taehyung, en face de lui. En regardant silencieusement les menus. Jungkook bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise et Taehyung leva les yeux.

« Ça va ? » Demanda l'autre. Jungkook ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait qu'il déteste les restaurants comme celui-ci. Trop chic et extravagant pour un gars simple comme lui. Il était mal à l'aise dans les endroits riches parce qu'ils lui rappelaient d'où il venait. Cela lui rappelait des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas né. Ils étaient pauvres. Jungkook avait grandi en travaillant trop pour pouvoir aider sa famille à se nourrir suffisamment pour durer une journée. Et maintenant il était là, assis dans ce restaurant haut de gamme, se sentant trop mal à sa place. Il savait qu'il était puéril, mais il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit », avoua-t-il timidement. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui commençaient à transpirer.

« Oh Dieu, merci ! » S'exclama Taehyung. Jungkook fixa son regard sur l'homme de l'autre côté. Surpris pour la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la réaction de l'homme. « Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans des endroits comme ça non plus. » Il rit légèrement. Jungkook sourit timidement, puis Taehyung lui murmura. « Tu veux aller au McDo ? » Jungkook vit une lueur dans les yeux de Taehyung et l'idée était si tentante que Jungkook hocha la tête joyeusement. Et pas si longtemps après, ils couraient vers le fast-food le plus proche de la ville.

Le déjeuner s'avéra être léger et amusant. Jungkook avait beaucoup appris sur l'autre homme. Il avait deux ans de plus que Jungkook et lui aussi aimait l'art comme le plus jeune. Il venait d'une famille riche, mais à la façon dont Jungkook le voyait, Taehyung était assez humble et il ne semblait pas trop se soucier de l'argent comme n'importe quel autre riche. Taehyung rêvait de devenir un grand peintre, c'était pourquoi il étudiait la peinture. Mais pas avant d'être diplômé en affaires d'abord.

« Étrange. Pourquoi as-tu étudié les affaires avant les arts alors que tu aurais pu étudier la peinture et les arts à la place ? » Demanda Jungkook. Taehyung lui sourit simplement, lui disant de garder l'histoire pour une autre fois. Et Jungkook ne poussa pas plus loin. Il appréciait la compagnie de l'aîné, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Taehyung était ouvert et extraverti, alors peut-être que Jungkook se sentait se réchauffer presque facilement. Ils discutèrent de design avant de se séparer et Jungkook réalisa qu'il souriait tout le temps de la journée. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« Tu es de bonne humeur », c'était Yoongi qui l'avait fait remarquer. Bien sûr, ça devait être Yoongi. Jungkook haussa juste les épaules et continua à dessiner un nouveau design pour un autre client. Yoongi roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la table de Jungkook. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau, les joues entre les paumes de ses mains, avant d'examiner le plus jeune.

« Hyung, arrête. Tu es flippant. » Jungkook dit sans lever les yeux de son bloc-notes. Yoongi fredonna avant de laisser échapper. « C'est à cause de cette tête orange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jungkook arrêta son travail pour regarder Yoongi qui lui souriait maintenant, comme s'il lui disait qu'il avait déjà compris. Alors, Jungkook soupira et soudain le sourire en forme de boîte de Taehyung apparut quand il ferma les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire. « Je … ouais. Nous avons beaucoup traîné ces derniers temps. »

« Oui, j'ai pu voir ça. C'est bien pour toi, gamin. Rappelle-toi simplement de ne pas trop plonger », Jungkook renifla. Yoongi et ses mots sévères.

Jungkook déplia à nouveau le motif, l'oiseau couché magnifiquement sur le drap blanc. Il le retrace à nouveau. Avant il lui semblait lourd entre ses mains, mais ces derniers jours, il traînait beaucoup avec Taehyung et c'était peut-être à cause de la personnalité légère de Taehyung que le papier dans ses mains lui semblait maintenant léger, et cela démangeait Jungkook de le graver dans Taehyung.

L'idée de regarder la peau de Taehyung fit rougir les joues de Jungkook. Il savait qu'il aimait la compagnie de l'autre et Taehyung ressentait la même chose. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient confirmé leur position. Étaient-ils amis ? Ou étaient-ils juste sur une relation artiste-client ? Bien sûr, le premier semblait plus approprié, mais Jungkook n'était pas sûr que Taehyung le considère comme son ami. Mais Jungkook espérait que c'était le cas.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Deux mois passèrent et Taehyung fréquenta souvent la boutique de Jungkook. Lui apportant n'importe quoi, des croquis à la nourriture jusqu'aux mixtapes préférées de Jungkook. Et pendant ces deux mois, « comme » s'était changé en quelque chose de plus, mais Jungkook avait peur de le nommer. Parfois, il voulait demander aux plus âgés ce qu'ils étaient réellement, mais il se mordait la langue. Il voulait que Taehyung lui dise par lui-même. Il ne voulait pas ruiner ce qu'ils avaient déjà à cause de ses sentiments confus.

Un après-midi, lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de se rencontrer au café voisin, Taehyung l'avait invité à sa petite exposition. Jungkook était sceptique au début parce qu'il savait que les gens qui assisteraient à l'exposition n'étaient pas moins que riches, mais l'aîné insistait pour qu'il y aille sinon Taehyung ne le verrait pas pendant une semaine.

Jungkook riait de sa bêtise, mais la façon dont les lèvres de Taehyung se pressaient en ligne fine, Jungkook soupira et finit par céder. « Mais je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit. J'ai dit que j'essaierai. »

« Oh, c'est plus que bien, Jungkookie », Taehyung serra fermement le bras de Jungkook. Ce dernier se dégagea de la main de l'aîné, baissant la tête pour cacher le rouge pâle qui se déposait sur ses joues. Il aimait vraiment Taehyung et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pouvait garder ses sentiments pour lui.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Confesse-le-lui », lui dit un jour Yoongi. « Et si tu t'inquiètes parce qu'il est trop riche, alors réfléchis-y deux fois. Parce que d'après ce que je sais, Taehyung est un type bien. Trop humain pour son propre bien. Et je parierais notre amitié qu'il t'aime en retour. »

Jungkook se pinça le nez. Pensant trop fort. Peut-être que Yoongi avait raison. Taehyung n'était pas ce genre de gars qui regardait les gens à travers leurs comptes bancaires. Bon sang, si Jungkook devait décider, il pourrait parier que Taehyung était l'une des personnes les plus innocentes et altruistes qu'il ait rencontrées.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook arriva devant un immeuble assez haut, à quelques kilomètres de son appartement. Taehyung lui avait envoyé par texto l'adresse et il leva les yeux pour confirmer l'endroit. Il entra dans le bâtiment quand Taehyung l'attrapa juste à temps. « Je suis tellement heureux que tu l'aies fait », Taehyung le serra dans ses bras et son souffle chaud, alors que Taehyung parlait, envoya des frissons à Jungkook le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'aîné avait l'air si grand dans son costume bordeaux, les cheveux orange soigneusement coiffés. Jungkook se sentit très gêné tout d'un coup.

Comme si Taehyung pouvait entendre sa pensée, « Tu as l'air bien. J'aimerais pouvoir porter mes pulls aussi », marmonna-t-il. Toutes les insécurités de Jungkook se soulevèrent en quelques secondes alors qu'il gloussa légèrement. Tous les deux entraient dans une grande pièce et Jungkook présuma que c'était là que l'exposition avait lieu. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, beaucoup de gens s'étaient approchés de Taehyung. Jungkook les regarda, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Ils portaient des costumes et des robes, probablement plus intéressés à exhiber leurs richesses qu'à prendre soin de l'exposition. S'il n'y avait pas l'emprise serrée de Taehyung sur la main de Jungkook, le jeune se serait enfuit certainement de la pièce depuis longtemps. Le temps qu'ils eussent la possibilité pour se promener, Jungkook ricana légèrement à nouveau.

« Ok, tu aurais eu l'air ridicule si tu portais ces pulls en néon que tu as. »

« Je m'en fiche. Ils sont à l'aise et cette combinaison m'étouffe », dit Taehyung en faisant la moue alors qu'il desserrait le nœud de sa cravate. Jungkook pensa que Taehyung était mignon et sexy quand même avec le costume et la moue qu'il avait en ce moment. Le tatoueur saisit instinctivement le poignet de Taehyung sans s'en rendre compte et, à la surprise de Jungkook, il bégaya. « J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Taehyung s'illuminèrent de curiosité. Lentement, il entrelaça leurs doigts, traçant légèrement des cercles sur la main de Jungkook. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jungkook ? »

Jungkook le regarda, les yeux noirs. Jungkook respira. Ses sentiments le dévoraient. Des papillons volaient sauvagement à l'intérieur de son estomac, demandant à être libéré. Son cœur était sans aide. Battant durement contre sa cage thoracique.

« Je, euh … Non. Pas ici. Il y a trop de monde présent », souffla Jungkook. Taehyung sourit doucement avant de conduire Jungkook à l'extérieur, sur le balcon où personne ne pouvait les déranger. Les lumières de la ville étaient incroyables. L'atmosphère n'était pas trop froide contre les joues de Jungkook. Mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant.

Jungkook regarda à nouveau Taehyung, le visage rayonnant si joliment sous la lune. Lentement, Jungkook leva la main pour caresser la joue de Taehyung. Ce dernier fondit sous le toucher. C'était d'abord le silence et Jungkook voulait juste rester comme ça pendant un moment quand Taehyung rompit le silence d'abord.

« Jungkook, que veux-tu dire ? » Sa voix était plus grave et profonde que d'habitude, si veloutée et chaleureuse. Jungkook baignait dans la beauté de Taehyung, des mots suspendus au bout de sa langue.

« Je t'aime, Taehyung. » Il se confessa sous la lune, devant le balcon de l'exposition. Ce n'était pas aussi romantique qu'il le voulait, mais Jungkook devait le dire avant que ses sentiments ne le tuent. Taehyung resta silencieux pendant un moment. Jungkook sentit la peur ramper quand il s'en était rendu compte. Que peut-être Taehyung ne le regardait pas de cette façon. Que peut-être Jungkook était train d'aller trop vite. Que peut-être qu'il était juste un imbécile.

« Je-je suis désolé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je, euh, merde. Je devrais y aller », marmonna Jungkook, la panique bouillonnant en lui. Quand il se tourna sur ses talons, Taehyung saisit ses mains. Jungkook regarda en arrière pour voir Taehyung.

« Comme c'est impoli de ta part. Partir comme ça sans me donner l'occasion de parler. Tu es vraiment quelque chose, Jeon Jungkook. »

« Je suis désolé. Oublie ça. » Dit Jungkook en regardant Taehyung qui tapotait maintenant son menton comme s'il pensait à quelque chose, puis il entendait le soupir du plus vieux. Ça y était. Jungkook n'arrêtait pas de penser au pire scénario dans lequel Taehyung le rejetterait. Se moquant de lui. Riant de lui.

« Hmm ? Tu crois que j'oublierais ça facilement ? » Taehyung le regarda de façon ludique. Jungkook était loin d'être composé maintenant. Toute confiance partie, le laissant comme une gélatine.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses », Jungkook regardant ses Converse High en cuir.

Taehyung s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Sa main levant lentement son menton pour rencontrer le regard de l'aîné. Puis son sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur son visage et Jungkook n'avait jamais vu si beau dans sa vie.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Et ils ne savaient pas qui se penchait en premier, mais leurs lèvres s'écrasaient contre celles de l'autre. Lentement, innocemment, leurs lèvres se moulaient parfaitement. Se déplaçant en grande synchronisation pendant qu'ils calmaient le battement rapide de leurs cœurs.

« Je t'aime, Taehyung. »

« Hmm. Je t'aime plus. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé après cette nuit. Taehyung décida d'emménager avec Jungkook quand leur relation atteignit le cinquième mois et Jungkook l'accueillit avec joie. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Pratiquement attaché par les hanches. Chaque fois que Jungkook travaillait, Taehyung lui rendait visite et lui apportait de la nourriture avec ses co-artistes. Il lui arrivait parfois de masser les épaules de Jungkook après des heures d'encrage sur un client. D'autres fois, Jungkook nourrissait Taehyung chaque fois que l'aîné refusait de manger parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini sa peinture. Et puis c'était au tour de Jungkook de masser et de remonter le moral de Taehyung quand il se sentait si bouleversé par le résultat de son art.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Jungkook se sentait trop heureux, trop béni que dans sa vie monochromatique, une personne colorée comme Taehyung soit apparue, introduisant Jungkook aux merveilles de la couleur au-delà de l'encre noir et des feuilles blanches.

Et Jungkook accueillit le changement de tout son cœur comme Taehyung l'accepta de tout son cœur. Il raconta à Taehyung comment il luttait dans la vie. Taehyung le tenait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il pleurait parce que sa famille lui manquait tellement alors qu'elle l'avait renié quand ils avaient découvert sa sexualité. Et dans ces petits moments spéciaux, Jungkook se sentait entier et chaud. Et il savait qu'il avait trouvé la maison. Dans les bras de Taehyung.

Bien que beaucoup de choses changèrent, certaines choses restaient les mêmes. Comme l'amour de Jungkook pour ses mixtapes. Ou l'obsession de Taehyung pour les anime et les dessins animés. Ou leur amour pour Big Bang. Taehyung s'était alors rendu compte qu'aucun argent ne pouvait être comparé au genre de bonheur que Jungkook lui apportait. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il parlait à Jungkook de sa famille et de la façon dont il avait été élevé avec le genre de vie qu'il menait. Il savait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant et que sa vie n'avait rien à voir avec les luttes de Jungkook. Alors Taehyung se baigna dans l'amour et remercia silencieusement tous les dieux parce que Jungkook l'avait rencontré. Et plus important encore, il avait rencontré Jungkook.

Leur vie en couple pourrait être considérée comme parfaite. De petits combats ici et là, mais ils finissaient par s'excuser et pardonner avec plus de câlins parce que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Cinq mois deviennent six, puis Noël arriva et le Nouvel An passa. Et maintenant, ils étaient dans le même café après un an de relation, célébrant leur premier anniversaire. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire parce que Taehyung savait que le plus jeune détestait faire des choses extravagantes, surtout en ce qui concernait l'argent. Alors, ils s'assirent, des cafés chauds à la main. Taehyung parlait avec animation du dernier épisode de l'anime qu'il regardait et Jungkook l'écoutait. Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Jungkook se sentait étourdi et excité parce qu'il voulait donner à Taehyung la seule chose qu'il savait qu'il pouvait donner durant la période la plus précieuse de leur vie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur appartement, Jungkook demanda à Taehyung de s'asseoir sur leur lit pendant qu'il cherchait la boîte qu'il gardait tout ce temps. Taehyung leva les yeux quand Jungkook lui tendit la boîte, la regardant.

« Tu ne me demandes pas en mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Taehyung, les lèvres courbées vers le haut alors qu'il détacha le ruban. Et il y avait à l'intérieur le papier plié que Taehyung avait donné à Jungkook il y a un an. Le bel oiseau se reposait, l'ombre et les détails toujours présents. Taehyung haleta et regarda Jungkook, son cœur battant sauvagement. « Tu-tu as gardé ça ? » Il ne pouvait que chuchoter lorsqu'il sortit le papier de la boîte. C'était son premier dessin. Et il y a un an, quand Jungkook refusait sa demande, il ne s'en était jamais trop soucié. Mais alors Jungkook tendit ses mains, traçant lentement le cercle à l'intérieur de la paume de Taehyung alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'aîné.

« J'aurai dû le faire il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour le faire. Et cela avait l'air si spécial. Tu es si spécial pour moi, Tae. » Chuchota Jungkook en posant sa main sur la joue de Taehyung. Ce dernier sourit, embrassant le plus jeune avant de parler.

« Merci beaucoup, Jungkookie. Et tu es plus que spécial pour moi. Tu es tout pour moi. »

Jungkook soupira et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Taehyung, le visage enfui à l'intérieur du cou de son homme.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et le contour du tatouage était presque terminé. Taehyung décida de placer le dessin juste au-dessus de sa hanche et il fallut à Jungkook tout son contrôle pour ne pas regarder la peau dorée de Taehyung sous lui, mais plutôt se concentrer sur son travail.

Taehyung sourit en traçant le contour. C'était loin d'être fini, mais c'était si beau. La façon dont Jungkook s'était occupé de lui était si douce et aimante. Jungkook le regarda, traçant silencieusement le tatouage avec la main de Taehyung.

« C'est magnifique, Jungkook. » Chuchota Taehyung. Jungkook tenait la main de la tête orange où il embrassait chaque jointure. Respirant son parfum, un mélange de fraise et de peinture. Et Jungkook aimait ça. Jungkook aimait Taehyung.

« Je t'aime. » Le tatoueur laissa échapper. Il chercha dans les yeux de Taehyung, cherchant une confirmation. Taehyung imita l'action de Jungkook, plaçant de légers baisers le long de l'épaule exposée de Jungkook. Jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse la joue droite de Jungkook. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il murmura.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook ouvrit les yeux. La faible lumière s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Jungkook regarda Taehyung qui dormait encore profondément sur son bras. La peau de Taehyung brillait. Ses cils brillaient alors qu'ils voltigeaient légèrement. Jungkook sourit, adorant silencieusement les traits délicats de son amant. Ses yeux parcoururent les cheveux orange vif de Taehyung jusqu'à son front puis à son long nez. Les yeux de Jungkook reposaient sur les lèvres de Taehyung. Ses lèvres qu'il embrassait profondément avec douceur et soin, et Jungkook pensait qu'il n'en avait jamais assez. C'était effrayant. Ces sentiments profonds qu'il avait déjà pour l'homme plus âgé. Et son cœur se gonfla juste en pensant que Taehyung resterait avec lui pour le reste de sa vie. La main de Jungkook traça légèrement le contour qu'il avait fait sur la hanche de Taehyung. Traçant avec précaution le long de l'étendue de la peau de l'aîné avec ses doigts. Ils reposaient sur les marques rouges qui fleurissaient sur l'estomac de Taehyung, preuve de la douce nuit qu'ils avaient eue. Où ils avaient déversé tous leurs sentiments dans des actions, chuchotant des promesses et des vœux pendant que l'autre gémissait le nom de son amant comme une prière. C'était leur première fois et aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point c'était parfait pour eux deux.

« Ça chatouille, tu sais », marmonna Taehyung, les yeux toujours fermés, mais ses lèvres commencèrent à se soulever et à sourire. Jungkook se pencha et picora sur les lèvres de Taehyung avec de se tortiller hors de la portée de l'aîné. Mais Taehyung aimait trop s'accrocher au plus jeune, surtout quand ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués à cause de leur activité romantique de la nuit dernière. Non pas que Jungkook se souciait un peu du temps de câlins, mais l'horloge criait à quel point les deux étaient déjà en retard.

« Tae, nous devrions probablement y aller maintenant », Jungkook passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Taehyung alors que son autre main joua sur le nez de Taehyung. Traçant son nez du haut en bas. Le plus âgé sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était si beau comme ça, si vulnérable et paisible. Et Jungkook n'en avait jamais assez.

« On ne peut pas rester comme cela un moment ? » Taehyung bouda. Jungkook gloussa légèrement et secoua la tête après avoir embrassé à nouveau les lèvres de Taehyung.

« Non, on ne peut pas. Yoongi hyung m'a appelé il y a une heure. Il a dit qu'un nouveau client voulait un tatouage », expliqua Jungkook. Taehyung soupira en se détachant du cadet, le bras appuyé sur ses yeux.

« D'accord, mais promets-moi que tu ne seras pas en retard pour notre dîner », marmonna Taehyung. Jungkook sourit à l'aîné. Il savait que Taehyung était un bébé en ce moment. Jungkook se pencha pour embrasser la tempe de Taehyung avant de se diriger vers leur salle de bain. « Bien sûr, bébé. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Taehyung fraya un chemin dans l'épicerie, parcourant différentes marques de sauce à spaghetti. C'était l'anniversaire de Jungkook, et même si le plus jeune insistait pour que Taehyung ne fasse pas d'histoires à ce sujet, l'aîné voulait que cette journée soit plus spéciale pour Jungkook. Taehyung voulait que le tatoueur sache combien il prenait soin de lui et combien il l'aimait.

Après avoir vérifié ses provisions, Taehyung décida de s'arrêter à la bijouterie que son ami possédait. Il savait ce qu'il fallait pour Jungkook et cette pensée rendait Taehyung excité et heureux.

Après quelques minutes de route, Taehyung se gara à l'extérieur d'un petit mais élégant endroit nommé The Kim's Jewels. Son ami Kim Seokjin était le propriétaire de l'endroit puisque sa famille était connue pour son établissement depuis des générations. Une petite femme salua Taehyung et le guida dans l'établissement. Quelques instants plus tard et un large homme aux épaules étreignit Taehyung en guise de salutations.

« Oh mon dieu, Taehyung. Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici ? » S'exclama Seokjin en se rendant à la table de Seokjin.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Hyung, j'ai besoin de ton aide », répondit Taehyung en souriant. Il remarqua que Seokjin n'avait pas beaucoup changé à part la couleur des cheveux qu'il avait maintenant. Des mèches blondes délicatement stylisées. Cela le rendait plus jeune que son âge.

« Bien sûr. N'importe quoi pour toi, Tae. »

Après que Taehyung ait parlé de Jungkook à l'homme plus âgé, Seokjin sourit chaleureusement.

« Eh bien, il était temps. Et je sais que c'est parfait pour lui. »

Alors maintenant, alors que Taehyung disait au revoir à son vieil ami, sa main saisit la petite boîte à l'intérieur de la poche de son manteau. Son cœur se sentait léger et content alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture.

Un appel soudain poussa Taehyung à sortir de sa rêverie en conduisant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de la personne le contactant et devint rigide pendant un moment. Son père l'appelait. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole et leurs adieux n'étaient pas très bons. Taehyung décida de répondre à l'appel, glissant lentement son doigt pour déverrouiller son téléphone.

« Allô ? » La voix de Taehyung était rauque. L'autre côté de la ligne resta silencieux pendant un moment et Taehyung attendit que la voix familière de son père retentisse à ses oreilles.

« Taehyung, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien papa », la réponse de Taehyung fut coupée. Comme c'était étrange. La voix froide de son père semblait si vulnérable en ce moment. Taehyung oublia momentanément comment se concentrer sur sa conduite quand son père dit : « S'il te plaît, rentre à la maison, fils. »

Taehyung agrippa le volant trop fort alors que les souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Les mots douloureux que son père lui avait lancés. Lui disant à quel point il était un fils inutile. Choisissant une carrière loin de ce que faisait sa famille. Que les arts et les peintures n'étaient qu'une perte de temps et d'efforts. Il savait que son père ne l'avait jamais soutenu quand il décida d'étudier les arts à nouveau. Mais ils avaient un accord à l'époque. Que si Taehyung pouvait obtenir son diplôme de l'école de commerce, il poursuivrait sa passion. Et Taehyung n'avait jamais rien regretté.

« Je suis désolé papa. Je ne peux pas », répondit-il silencieusement. Son père fredonnait, lui disant qu'il comprenait et que ses parents s'attendaient à ce qu'il vienne le voir.

La tête de Taehyung était si pleine à ce moment-là, son esprit tourbillonnant. Sa famille lui manquait aussi, surtout sa mère, mais l'idée d'être à nouveau à l'intérieur de leur immense maison faisait battre douloureusement le cœur de Taehyung. Il tendit la main vers la petite boîte où reposait une simple bague d'argent. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, les noms de Taehyung et de Jungkook étaient gravés dans un dessin délicat. Taehyung regarda l'anneau sur sa main, souriant quand il se rappela du sourire de Jungkook et de ses dents de lapin. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait déjà Jungkook et sa vie était parfaite maintenant.

Lorsqu'il remit l'anneau dans la boîte, Taehyung ne vit pas le camion à ordures qui s'écrasa contre sa voiture de façon trop aléatoire.

Il y avait une petite foule rassemblée autour de l'accident, mais Taehyung n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était que tout était trop douloureux. Il avait été jeté dehors, le long de la route et sa tête saignait. Sa vision commençait à s'estomper, mais tout ce dont son esprit pouvait penser, c'était la bague. Il tendit douloureusement la main vers son manteau où il serra la boîte dans sa main. Une larme coula de son œil alors qu'il les fermait, espérant qu'il pourrait survivre à cela, puis tout devient noir.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

L'appel arriva après cinq heures. Le sang de Jungkook se refroidit en écoutant les nouvelles de l'accident de Taehyung. Yoongi insista pour conduire le plus jeune à l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient, Jungkook s'élança. Courant à bout de souffle pour demander où était Taehyung.

« Kim Taehyung ! Il s'appelle Kim Taehyung ! Où est-il ?! » Jungkook cria à l'infirmière près du bureau d'information. Yoongi arriva derrière lui, lui disant de se calmer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. On s'occupe de lui actuellement. Il est en train de subir une intervention chirurgicale », s'excusa l'infirmière.

Jungkook sentit le monde tourner autour de lui et il saisit le bras de Yoongi pour le soutenir pendant qu'il le guidait afin de s'asseoir.

Ça faisait deux heures depuis le début de l'opération. Jungkook allait et venait. La peur rampant dans son cœur. Yoongi prit le temps d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger et Jungkook était seul avec ses pensées.

« Tae, ne me fais pas ça. Tu dois t'en sortir. S'il te plaît, bébé », murmura Jungkook dans sa barbe.

C'était alors qu'un vieil homme et une petite femme arrivèrent. On aurait dit Taehyung et Jungkook pensa qu'ils étaient peut-être ses parents. La femme s'assit à côté de lui, souriant chaleureusement, comme si elle sentait le battement rapide du cœur de Jungkook.

« Tu es Jungkook, n'est-ce pas ? » La femme parla doucement. Taehyung avait les yeux de sa mère, trop chauds et gentils. Jungkook hocha la tête pendant que la femme tapota son épaule.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin sortit. Jungkook et les parents de Taehyung étaient secoués. Le médecin demanda à ses parents de l'accompagner à son bureau. Jungkook insista pour y aller, mais Yoongi l'arrêta.

« Hyung ! Il s'agit de Taehyung », protesta Jungkook, les yeux commençant à enfler.

« Je sais, mais ses parents sont là maintenant. Nous devrions simplement les attendre et leur poser des questions sur l'état de Taehyung », expliqua doucement Yoongi. Jungkook concéda et s'effondra lourdement sur la chaise en plastique. Trop épuisé pour penser à autre chose qu'à Taehyung.

Trois jours après l'opération, Taehyung était déjà stable, mais toujours inconscient. Il avait été transféré dans une chambre privée juste après son opération. Jungkook ne lui rendait pas visite durant ces jours-là, effrayé de regarder Taehyung couché impuissant sans être conscient. Au quatrième jour, Yoongi dit au plus jeune que Taehyung s'était réveillé.

Les murs blancs de l'hôpital semblaient se refermer alors que Jungkook se dirigeait vers la chambre de Taehyung. Jungkook n'arrêtait pas de se dire de se calmer, que Taehyung allait déjà bien et que tout redeviendrait normal et qu'ils seraient de nouveau heureux. Jungkook atteignit la chambre, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée quand le rire trop familier de Taehyung résonna dans toute la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur de Jungkook accéléra et il tourna lentement la poignée.

L'éclairage était suffisant pour que Jungkook remarque le bandage autour de la tête de Taehyung. L'ecchymose bleue qui fleurit comme une fleur sur la joue droite de Taehyung. Mais malgré cela, Taehyung était toujours aussi beau. Même avec cette ridicule blouse d'hôpital.

Jungkook marcha lentement vers l'endroit où Taehyung était assis sur le lit d'hôpital. Les parents de Taehyung se tenaient derrière Jungkook en silence, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Les yeux de Taehyung étaient innocents et grands. Ils rappelaient à Jungkook la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Jungkook sourit et Taehyung sourit en retour. Mais alors, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Trois mots. Trois mots simples qui ressemblaient à un couteau qui se tordait dans le cœur de Jungkook. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais sa langue était lourde. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, se disait-il. Taehyung plaisantait. Il aimait faire des farces à Jungkook.

« T-Tae, de quoi tu parles ? » Jungkook riait, mais son rire était vide. Et son cœur se brisait.

Taehyung le regarda d'un air vide, clairement confus devant l'homme étrange qui se trouvait devant lui. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ?

Avant que Jungkook ne puisse éclater en sanglots, le père de Taehyung serra légèrement son épaule, le guidant à l'extérieur de la chambre de Taehyung.

« Je-je ne comprends pas », sanglota Jungkook. Que se passait-il ?

« Je suis désolé fiston. Taehyung souffrirait d'une légère amnésie », déclara tranquillement le père de Taehyung. Jungkook leva les yeux, les yeux brillants de larmes. Amnésie. Taehyung l'avait oublié. C'était impossible.

« S'il te plaît Jungkook, je dois te demander une faveur. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Une année s'écoula. Mais chaque jour avait été un enfer quand Jungkook décida de laisser Taehyung partir. De retour à l'hôpital, le père de Taehyung lui avait demandé de laisser Taehyung se reposer et se faire soigner. Malgré les protestations qui claquaient dans sa tête, Jungkook accepta sans hésiter.

Et maintenant, une année s'écoulait dans un flou, mais Jungkook n'arrêtait pas de penser à Taehyung et à son sourire éclatant. Le peintre lui manquait tellement qu'il avait mal à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Taehyung attendant qu'il rentre à la maison, ses vêtements enduit de peintures brillantes.

Jungkook voulut se noyer au travail, espérant trouver des distractions jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et qu'il se sente à nouveau seul. Seuls les tableaux de Taehyung l'accompagnaient au milieu de la nuit froide.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Taehyung se réveilla avec un autre de ses rêves étranges. L'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir de ses rêves semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Taehyung. Mais comme tout autre rêve, Taehyung se réveillait avant que l'homme ne puisse parler.

L'eau chaude de la douche apaisa les nerfs de Taehyung. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant l'homme. Il se sentait familier, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux, même ses dents. Ils semblaient tous familiers, mais Taehyung n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il ne se souvenait de rien, il rencontrait l'homme.

La vapeur du bain embuait les larges miroirs de la salle de bain de Taehyung. Il se séchait, examinant lentement son reflet. L'année dernière, Taehyung avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Alors qu'il se scannait lui-même, ses yeux posèrent sur sa hanche droite où un contour était dessiné juste au-dessus. Taehyung traça le tatouage légèrement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé s'en faire un, mais encore une fois, beaucoup de choses avaient été oubliées. Il était au courant de son amnésie et ils étaient retournés à Daegu pour son processus de guérison.

Taehyung se faufila jusqu'à leur salon, sa mère l'appela pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Taehyung s'assit silencieusement, pensant toujours à ses rêves. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas que des rêves. Et si l'homme était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questions ?

« Chéri, ça va ? » La mère de Taehyung lui demanda. Il leur sourit en leur disant qu'il allait bien.

« Maman, papa, et si … et si je retournais à Séoul ? Peut-être que cela peut m'aider à me souvenir de certaines choses », dit Taehyung, en regardant sa mère et ensuite son père. Sa mère le regarda avec inquiétude avant de regarder son père.

« Eh bien, es-tu sûr que tu sois déjà prêt ? » Son père demanda. Taehyung conclut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Premièrement, pourquoi son père n'était-il pas en colère contre lui ? Peut-être qu'il était juste coupable à cause de l'accident ? Il se souvient clairement de la façon dont ils s'étaient battus avant que Taehyung ne décide de se rendre à Séoul. Mais Taehyung avait peut-être oublié comment ils s'étaient réconciliés, alors il haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Je pense que ça m'aiderait », répondit-il.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

L'arôme familier du café flottait dans l'air. Jungkook ferma les yeux, imaginant le moment où Taehyung et lui décidèrent de fêter leur premier anniversaire au café. Quand le père de Taehyung avait parlé à Jungkook, le vieil homme lui avait donné une boîte. Il avait dit que Taehyung avait dû l'apporter pour l'anniversaire de Jungkook. Plus tard dans la nuit, il ouvrit la boîte qui révélait l'anneau d'argent dans lequel leurs noms étaient gravés. Il était accompagné d'une petite note.

 ** _Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je te trouverai toujours. Je t'aime tellement._**

Jungkook pleura pour la centième fois cette nuit-là, serrant la boîte et la note près de son cœur.

Maintenant, le souvenir était encore douloureux à supporter, mais il permit à Jungkook de passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce Taehyung n'était qu'une personne qui devait aller et venir. Jungkook faisait de son mieux pour l'accepter, mais un an ne pouvait pas garantir que son cœur puisse vraiment aller de l'avant. Qu'il pouvait vraiment oublier les plus beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient construits.

Jungkook soupira en sirotant son café maintenant froid. Il pensait à de nouveaux dessins, mais aucune inspiration ne l'avait frappé.

Juste à ce moment-là, la cloche du café retentit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Jungkook regarda le client qui commandait actuellement. Cette voix. Il la connaissait trop bien. Mais ça n'était pas possible, non ? Taehyung était à Daegu. Et il était à Séoul.

« Taehyung ! » Un type plus petit s'approcha de Taehyung. Son meilleur ami, Jimin, était venu de Busan lorsqu'il avait appris que Taehyung retournait à Séoul.

« Hey Jimin ! C'est si bon de te voir », sourit Taehyung alors que le barista lui tendait sa commande.

« Pas mal non plus. Je suis si content que tu aies appelé. J'étais si inquiet pour toi ! » S'exclama Jimin alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin sur la table. Taehyung gloussa et tapota le dos de son ami.

Jungkook sentit que le monde était immobile. C'était bien Taehyung. Le même Taehyung dont il était tombé amoureux. Le même Taehyung qui lui avait chuchoté de douces promesses. Mais le Taehyung assis en face de Jungkook n'était pas non plus le même Taehyung qu'il connaissait dans le passé. Il n'y avait plus les cheveux orange et les ridicules pulls en néon. Le Taehyung assis en face de lui avait des mèches brunes, le col roulé noir qui était trop cher et qui l'étreignait aux bons endroits. Taehyung riait de tout son cœur avec un autre homme. Le plus petit ne semblait pas familier. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, Taehyung n'avait jamais parlé de ses amis. Peut-être que c'était le nouvel amant de Taehyung. La pensée envoya un pincement de jalousie à Jungkook. Il soupira profondément, rassembla ses affaires et commença à sortir du café.

Taehyung pensait avoir vu quelqu'un sortir par la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme lorsque quelque chose de familier le frappa. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que celui de son rêve. La même veste en cuir et les mêmes bottes. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais Taehyung devait en être sûr. Il s'excusa et commença à courir vers l'homme.

« E-excusez-moi », Jungkook se figea sur place. Taehyung avait couru après lui. Il se retourna, regardant Taehyung qui haletait. Quand le souffle de Taehyung s'égalisa, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je suis désolé, mais je peux vous poser une question ? »

Jungkook ne savait pas quoi faire, encore moins quoi dire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien sûr. »

« Nous sommes-nous s'est déjà rencontré auparavant ? » Taehyung regarda Jungkook. Ce dernier sentit une boule le long de sa gorge et il s'obligea à avaler. Taehyung était là. Juste à un bras. Il levait la main. Ses doigts le démangeaient pour caresser les joues de Taehyung. Mais il les retenait.

Après avoir posé la question, Taehyung se sentit trop bête tout d'un coup. L'étranger avait l'air si confus que Taehyung baissa la tête, « Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je pensais vous avoir déjà vu. Je suis désolé », Taehyung ferma les yeux, ses joues rougissant d'une profonde nuance de rouge.

Jungkook s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, sa main grattant maladroitement l'arrière de son cou. « Euh, n-non. C'est bon », répondit doucement Jungkook. Une vague de soulagement emporta Taehyung et la poitrine de Jungkook se resserra quand il vit Taehyung lui sourire. Le même sourire qui Jungkook aimait tant. « Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était embarrassant pour moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Kim Taehyung. »

Jungkook regarda à nouveau Taehyung qui tendait la même vers lui. Taehyung inclina sa tête, attendant que l'autre lui rende son signe de main. « Eh bien ? Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

« J-Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook », Jungkook tendit la main. La main de Taehyung était trop familière. Sa chaleur fit que Jungkook reprit rapidement sa main. Taehyung s'excusa une fois de plus avant de retourner à l'intérieur du café.

« Super. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Jungkook-ssi. À un de ces jours. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Okay, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Yoongi demanda au jeune tatoueur quand Jungkook lui parla de sa petite rencontre avec Taehyung, il y avait une semaine.

« Je ne sais pas. Je, euh … je ne sais pas quoi lui dire », dit doucement Jungkook, la poitrine se resserrant alors qu'il se rappelait comment Taehyung lui souriait. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il voulait embrasser Taehyung. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu es plein de bêtises, Jungkook. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui dire la vérité ? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Taehyung décidait de revenir », dit l'aîné.

Jungkook soupira avant d'abandonner son croquis en attente. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son esprit était plein de Taehyung ces derniers jours. Juste au moment où il pensait pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose, Taehyung était revenu dans sa vie.

Taehyung était tellement sûr d'avoir rencontré le gars avant. Jungkook. Il se sentait trop bien quand il dit le nom à haute voix. La façon dont l'homme le regardait, il se sentit mis à nu. Comme si l'homme regardait à travers son âme. Taehyung souleva sa chemise, traçant le tatouage inachevé au-dessus de sa hanche.

« Je me demande qui a fait ça. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Taehyung décida d'aller dans un salon de tatouage où il pouvait laisser quelqu'un finir son tatouage d'oiseau. Lorsqu'il entra dans un petit bâtiment, deux mecs s'étaient approchés en souriant comme s'ils connaissaient Taehyung.

« Excusez-moi ? Qui est le propriétaire du salon ? » Demanda Taehyung. Les deux gars étaient surpris, mais ils avaient dit à Taehyung où aller.

Jungkook leva les yeux de son bloc-notes quand Yoongi s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oh, Jungkook-ssi ! Tu es le propriétaire de ce salon ? » Les yeux de Taehyung avaient formé un croissant quand il sourit à Jungkook. Le plus jeune relâcha son emprise du stylo et tomba de sa main. Il entendit Yoongi renifler avant de les laisser derrière lui.

« Euh, T-Taehyung-ssi. Que fais-tu ici ? » Jungkook bégaya. Son cœur bat à cent mille par seconde.

« Oh ouai ! Je veux dire, c'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, j'ai trouvé un tatouage inachevé juste au-dessus de ma hanche et je veux qu'il soit fini. Peux-tu m'aider ? » Les yeux de Taehyung semblaient si innocents, implorant silencieusement Jungkook. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Euh, je-je suis désolé. Je suis très occupé en ce moment, tu vois », Jungkook détourna les yeux quand Taehyung commença à faire la moue.

Yoongi entra dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main « Salut gamin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le travail ici. Je vais le couvrir pour toi. Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas Taehyung-ssi déjeuner ? Il est déjà midi passé. »

Taehyung rayonnait de joie en regardant Jungkook. Ce dernier gémit intérieurement, maudissant silencieusement d'avoir Yoongi comme ami.

Tous les deux se dirigeaient vers le McDo le plus proche. C'était trop familier, pensa Jungkook. Mais Taehyung ne semblait pas s'en souvenir parce qu'il bavardait avec animation près du comptoir, commandant leur nourriture.

Tous les deux avaient passé leur commande. « Je suis désolé de te traîner ici, tu es probablement très occupé », dit Taehyung. Jungkook secoua la tête, « Non, c'est bon. »

Taehyung fredonnait, souriant. Il avait rencontré Jungkook il y avait une semaine, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

Taehyung étant Taehyung, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses dessins animés préférés, racontant à Jungkook à quel point les anime qu'il avait regardé étaient drôles et bons. Jungkook écoutait juste, cela lui avait manqué d'écouter la voix de Taehyung.

« Mais ce qui est bizarre, Jungkook-ssi. J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir vu avant. Et ces étranges rêves que j'avais à propos d'un tatouage d'oiseau et d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui te ressemblait exactement ! » Taehyung s'exclama quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Jungkook resserra sa veste, les papillons si familiers menaçant de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Taehyung lui manquait. Il aimait toujours Taehyung. Il aimait Taehyung.

« Oh ! C'est moi. C'est bon de te connaître, Jungkook-ssi. Merci pour aujourd'hui et j'espère vraiment que tu pourras m'aider avec mon tatouage. »

Jungkook hocha la tête avant de courir vers son appartement. Ses joues rougirent alors que son cœur était trop lourd à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus le retenir.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Les gouttes de pluie tapotaient sur la fenêtre de Jungkook. Créant un son léger et berçant Jungkook pour dormir à nouveau. Mais ses yeux regardaient la peinture sur le mur. La seule peinture qui les montrait s'aimant tant, tous les deux. C'était un tableau que Taehyung avait fait après avoir décidé de vivre ensemble. Ça lui rappelait leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Jungkook marcha vers son placard, pêchant dans la petite boîte où il avait placé le tatouage de Taehyung. Il tenait doucement le papier, traçant l'ombre avec ses doigts.

La pluie s'était arrêtée quand Taehyung se réveilla. L'atmosphère avait fait chuter sa température et Taehyung tenait son pull bien serré. Il referma les yeux, mais les yeux de Jungkook flottaient derrière ses paupières.

« Je t'aime. » La voix de Jungkook résonna dans la tête de Taehyung. Le souvenir était trop vif. Ils étaient sur un balcon et les lumières de la ville en dessous scintillaient comme des étoiles et la lune brillaient cette nuit-là.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Taehyung ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son cœur battit trop fort contre ses côtes. Il se souvenait. Il s'était finalement souvenu. Jungkook. Son ami. Son petit ami.

Il y avait eu un grand coup contre la porte de Jungkook et il gémit dans son sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil près de sa table de nuit. Un lumineux 7h36 brillait. Qui frapperait à cette heure matinale ?

Mais le coup ne disparut pas, Jungkook se leva à contrecœur et ouvrit la porte.

« Yoongi-hyung, je jure - »

« Jungkook ! » Les yeux de Jungkook s'élargirent à mesure que son esprit endormi traitait ce qui se passait. Taehyung était ici. Taehyung était ici. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui dire, mais Jungkook resta figé sur place quand le plus âgé serra étroitement Jungkook dans ses bras. Taehyung était là !

Puis, instinctivement, Jungkook posa ses mains sur le dos de Taehyung. L'homme aux cheveux bruns enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Jungkook, reniflant.

« Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé », étouffa Taehyung. « Je suis vraiment désolé Jungkook. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Jungkook resserra sa prise autour de la taille de l'aîné. Par peur de lâcher prise. Effrayé de savoir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il ouvrirait bientôt les yeux, se sentant encore et toujours seul. Mais les chaudes larmes de Taehyung ramenèrent Jungkook à la réalité. Taehyung était vraiment là.

« Tae, chut. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien », dit Jungkook en tenant le visage taché de Taehyung, essuyant une larme perdue de sa joue. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à l'époque ? » Taehyung agrippa fermement la chemise de Jungkook, alors qu'il rencontra le regard du plus jeune sur lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Taehyung. »

Et Jungkook se pencha, rencontrant de nouveau les lèvres de Taehyung. Ça faisait un an, mais les lèvres de Taehyung étaient toujours aussi douces et chaudes. Taehyung l'embrassa en retour, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jungkook. Ce dernier recula, respirant lourdement, puis conduisit le plus âgé à l'intérieur.

Taehyung regarda autour de lui. Se souvenant encore des détails de la maison de Jungkook. Leur maison. Jungkook se frotta les mains de manière apaisante puis tendit la boîte. Taehyung souleva le couvercle et le dessin le regarda innocemment. Taehyung pouvait sentir de nouvelles larmes couler. Jungkook l'attendait. Pendant tout ce temps, Jungkook avait attendu. Et cela ramena des larmes à Taehyung.

Jungkook le tenait jusqu'à ce que Taehyung se calme. Jungkook embrassa à nouveau ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Taehyung. »

Taehyung serra étroitement le cadet. Embrasser ses joues avant de chuchoter « Je t'aime encore plus. Je t'aime tellement. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le son du bourdonnement de l'aiguille remplissant l'air pendant que Jungkook terminait le tatouage le long de la peau de Taehyung. Quand cela fut fait, Taehyung l'embrassa profondément à nouveau. Les mains planaient juste au-dessus de la poitrine de Jungkook et se posaient sur le cœur de Jungkook. Taehyung sourit en sachant pour qui il était en train de battre. Il savait qu'il y avait encore des choses dont il voulait se souvenir, mais être avec Jungkook à ce moment-là était suffisant pour le moment.

Ils dormirent toute l'après-midi, se rattrapant pour la vie de l'autre pendant l'année qui était passée. Jungkook avait tout dit à Taehyung à propos d'eux dans le passé. Comblant les lacunes de la mémoire de Taehyung et le plus âgé accueilli la chaleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se blottit plus près de Jungkook, se souvenant de l'odeur de menthe et de cuir.

Le soir venu, Jungkook avait un plan. Il traîna Taehyung malgré la protestation de ce dernier et insista pour le câliner davantage. Jungkook rit en tenant la main de Taehyung, en la serrant fort.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Jungkook ouvrit la pièce où Taehyung tenait sa première exposition. Taehyung sursauta alors que les souvenirs se précipitaient dans sa tête, les yeux débordant de larmes non versées. Alors Jungkook les essuya et le conduisit vers le balcon où tout commença.

Les lumières de la ville brillaient cette nuit-là. Jungkook avait demandé de l'aide à Yoongi pour mettre en place leur table. Taehyung sourit chaleureusement en voyant ce que faisait Jungkook. La table était simple, mais était présentée avec élégance. Les fleurs préférées de Taehyung placées au centre et une bouteille de vin sur le côté. Jungkook guida Taehyung jusqu'à son siège avant de s'asseoir en face de l'aîné.

Taehyung trembla son sourcil, souriant joyeusement à Jungkook. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Non, je ne le fais pas, mais parfois le changement est bon », dit Jungkook en versant du vin à tous les deux. Taehyung fredonna de satisfaction lorsque le liquide rouge descendit dans sa gorge. Jungkook sourit avant de demander au serveur de servir leur nourriture.

Le dîner était comme d'habitude léger et amusant. Mais quelque chose était dans l'air cette nuit-là, nota Taehyung. Il remarqua que Jungkook ne portait pas sa veste en cuir et à la place un bleu marine uni trois quarts. Il avait l'air si mature et Taehyung ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité en pensant à la façon de déshabiller Jungkook de ses vêtements. Quand le dîner fut terminé, Jungkook se leva, rendant Taehyung encore plus curieux. Il attendit que Jungkook se tienne enfin devant lui. Une musique basse fredonnait dans l'air de Séoul, remplissant l'atmosphère de lumière et de romance. Taehyung eut un petit rire quand Jungkook lui tendit la main, les joues rougissantes.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse ? »

Taehyung leva la main pour tenir Jungkook. Ils valsaient lentement, leurs corps bougeant avec la musique. Taehyung poussa un doux soupir, plaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jungkook.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimes la romance, Jeon Jungkook. »

Jungkook renifla en posant sa main sur la hanche de Taehyung, où le tatouage reposait. « Juste pour toi, bébé. » Il chuchota.

« Merci pour ça, Jungkook. »

Jungkook sourit et regarda Taehyung. Il recula lentement, à quelques pas de Taehyung.

Taehyung haussa un sourcil pendant un moment avant de haleter silencieusement quand Jungkook s'agenouilla, un genou appuyé et l'autre agenouillé. Les yeux de Taehyung commencèrent à piquer quand le plus jeune sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Jungkook leva les yeux vers Taehyung, le cœur comme s'il allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre.

« Tae », souffla Jungkook. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas un beau parleur, mais tu sais déjà combien je t'aime. Je suis prêt à t'attendre si tu avais besoin de plus de temps, mais … je t'aime tellement. » Jungkook expira, ses propres yeux commencèrent à se lever quand il vit que Taehyung pleurait déjà. Et puis, il se mit à parler, le cœur battant à toute allure, « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oh mon dieu. Oui ! Oui, je le veux ! » Taehyung embrassa Jungkook alors que le plus jeune ouvrit la boîte. Taehyung le regarda et il se souvient de la bague en argent qu'il avait commandée pour l'anniversaire de Jungkook.

« Jungkook »

« Je sais. Et tu as tenu la promesse que tu m'as faite, Tae. Tu m'as trouvé et tu m'as aimé. Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime plus, bébé. Je t'aime plus. »


End file.
